Mistaken Identity
by eelechicon
Summary: There is a Mistaken Identity...


It was a gloomy and tempestuous night when Jacob Maddox was lying down in the middle of the road. He was awakened only by the sounds of the horn of the car that was about to run him over. Providentially for him, the driver abruptly stopped and stepped out of the car. The driver then instantaneously called 911. "Hello, is this the police? I just found this man unconscious." "Where are we? I think we're on canal rd. Please get here as soon as possible?"

As the emergency response unit arrived and positioned Jacob's body onto the bed, they worked hastily as they spoke into the radio. "Sir, we've got a serious medical issue here, and we need to get to the hospital quickly. Call the police immediately and tell them to blockade the roads or set a set up a detour so we can get by rapidly. This man has broken bones, bruises, wounds, and he's losing blood fast." Then, his mouth turned gummy, and he lost control of his muscle function. Everything turned dim, and the voices began to fade.

When he finally regained consciousness, he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him. He woke up with his friends, his parents, and his wife all looking at him with red and puffy eyes. There was a distressed look on their faces. He kept asking everyone, "What is wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" he expected them to answer him, but they didn't. He didn't realize that he was badly injured. They were just standing over him, speechless.

It turns out that he had been in a terrible accident. Further investigation showed that he was dumped on the road. The people who had injured him had thought he was dead and dumped him on the side of the road. He was only in the middle of the road because he was moved by some homeless people hoping to find some money. He could not remember anything that had happened to him because he was hit on his head.  
A month later, after Jacob was released from the hospital, he wanted to find out who did this and bring those people to justice. He wanted this because the investigators and detectives could not find any evidence. He wanted to find out why they did this to him.

He started with the people on which a faint lead was placed by the detectives. These people were his wife, his co-workers, and a mysterious gang whose name has never been known to anyone. Jason investigated his wife. He had no idea for the motive that she had, but she was close to him every single day. They were business partners and CEO's of a powerful company that deemed them billionaires. An idea suddenly appeared in his mind. He thought that maybe she wanted his part of the company and his money."

He went to the scene of the crime to see if the detectives had left any evidence. Sifting through the mud and the grass by the waysides, he found a wedding ring, a pair of cuff links, and fragments of a cigarette painted neon orange.

When he went to evaluate the evidence he found, he found some blood on it and a little inscription on the inside of the ring. It said, "True Love Always". He remembered that this was the message that he put on the inside of his wife's ring, but he went to see whether or not she had it. When she was asked about her ring, "what ring?" she said. "Now I remember. I lost it right before your 'accident'."

The next piece of evidence was a pair of gold cuff link with the company logo on it. Jason guessed that the links were from one of his workers.

The final piece of evidence was a neon orange cigarette. He guessed that this was some kind of drug and that the wrapper was flavored orange. He knew that whenever the gang murdered or hurt someone, their signature was always some kind of strange colored item, such as a purple knife handle, or some yellow cables.

He then asked himself, "With what was I hurt?" the investigators said his head wound was consistent with a baseball bat. He read the reports of his case and read about a wooden handle and some splinters. Each piece of wood had blood spatter on it.

When the results came back, it came to a name of Robert Jones. He then researched that name from gangs in New Jersey, and it came to the gang that Jason was investigating. It was the mystery gang.

When he got home, he accidentally hit his head on the door as he was walking in. He then remembered enough form the fight that he remembered where the gang usually hung out. He found them, and asked them why they would beat him. They asked him, "What's your name?" He answered with "Jason Maddox" Then the gang leader stepped in front and said, "I recognize you. You're the guy who tried to hurt us for stealing money from people. But your name wasn't Jason Maddox, and you had a different nose. It was Brian Maddox." They had roughed up the wrong person.

Jason suddenly sprinted away. He ran and ran as far as he could. He then called 911 and told them everything. The Police were coming to get them.

When they went to court, they were charged with endangerment, murders, robberies, arson, and much more.


End file.
